


Stiles está embarazado.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Human male biology does not work like that, M/M, Mpreg, magic-sorta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Stiles está embarazado y no está contento.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles is Pregnant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116349) by [Shadowed_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Words/pseuds/Shadowed_Words). 



> Esta es una traducción que "Shadowed_Words" me autorizó. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que amo el Mpreg, espero que vean este fanfic con humor, que les guste tanto como a mí y si les gusta, por favor pasen a dejarle un kudito o un comentario a Shadowed_Words♥ 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Teen wolf, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a Jeff Davis y la MTV.
> 
> **Nota del Autor:** No estoy tratando de atacar el punto de vista de las personas sobre el Mpreg, aunque la parte de la bilogía sea ridícula a veces. También, ni uno de los personajes o la serie me pertenece, solo los estoy tomando prestado. Es para Angie, espero que esto ayude. 

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con embarazado?! En caso de que no lo notaras ¡Soy un chico! —Chilló Stiles — ¡Soy un chico!, ¡Con partes de chico!, ¡Nada puede caber aquí! —Gesticuló salvajemente hacia su mitad inferior — ¡Aquí no hay ovarios para fertilizar!, ¡Ni uno!, ¡No me importa que tan poderoso es tu esperma de lobito!, no puedes haberme embarazado, ¡Los humanos biológicamente hombres _no_ funcionan así!

Derek solo observó a su compañero y dijo:

—Magia.

— ¡Jódete!, ¡La magia no me dio partes de chica!, ¿Dónde demonios podría incluso crecer el bebé?, ¿Huh?, ¡Ahí no hay espacio!, noticia de última hora, ¡Yo no tengo un jodido _útero_!

Stiles continuó caminando alrededor de la cocina, sus manos gesticulaban salvajemente a la par que su agitación crecía.

—Incluso si, hipotéticamente, yo pudiera llevar a un mágico cachorro de lobo bebé, _¡No se puede defecar bebés!_ , ¡No funciona así!, no puedo tener una Cesárea, porque, de nuevo, ¡Los humanos biológicamente hombres no funcionan así!, especialmente si me embarazaste por el trasero, donde, según tu asnal lógica, ¡Es donde el bebé crecerá!, ¡Tengo una jodida espina dorsal!, ¡Puedes solo cortarla para tener a tu bebé mágico!

—Stiles, cálmate.

Stiles dejó de caminar lo suficiente para mirar a Derek. Entrecerró sus ojos, levantó el brazo y apuntó acusadoramente hacia él.

— _Tú._ ¡Tú me hiciste esto!, _"Oh, es perfectamente seguro, ¡los hombres lobo no tienen enfermedades!"_ , ¡Eso es lo que dijiste!, ¡Tú nunca me dijiste que podrías _embarazarme_!

—No es como que yo planee esto —Derek suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello —Ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible. Laura fue el último Alfa.

Stiles suspiró un pequeño _"Oh"_.

Sus hombros cayeron y la ira se esfumó de él.

—Aw, Der, yo no quería...

—Lo sé —Derek interrumpió sus palabras.

Stiles se sentó junto a él, repentinamente exhausto.

—Así que, ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?, ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, probablemente más de uno.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Parte lobo, Stiles.

—Oh, genial. Ahí definitivamente no hay espacio suficiente para eso.

El fin.


End file.
